


Cupid's Crooked Bow

by Rini, Saklani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini/pseuds/Rini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Valentine’s Day, the gawky Jared Padalecki approaches hottie Jensen Ackles in high school and things go awkwardly.  They meet again in college and things go even more awkwardly.  And don’t even ask about the third time.   Will any time be the charm!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, Rini and I enjoyed writing the Halloween J2 so much that we decided to do something similar for Valentine’s Day. With a few twists. Hee. We hope you all enjoy it!

Jared Padalecki peeked out from under his bangs as the popular crowd, led as always by the superhot Jensen Ackles, strode across the quad toward their favored campus lunch spot. All of them looked like they'd stepped out of the latest teen magazine, perfect looks, perfect clothes, perfectly out of Jared's universe. He slouched his 6'2" frame a little more, wishing he would stop growing and not just because his bones ached. At a little over 118 pounds, a stiff wind could have knocked him over, and everything he ate only seemed to go to his bones and push him up, not out, ward. He hadn't gained confidence with his long limbs, constantly knocking into things with his arms and elbows and falling over his own feet.

And now, due to his own lameness and Chad's douchbaggedness, he was supposed to ask Jensen out for Valentine's Day. As if asking out one of the most popular guys in high school wasn't bad enough, he was another boy. But he'd lost the bet, and if he didn't do it, he'd owe Chad more money than he could pay in all the rest of their high school years...

"Dumbass," he muttered at himself.

Jensen laughed at his friend's antics, head tipped back, while they walked across the green lawn of the school. He dropped his book bag near a tall tree and then sat down with it, digging out his lunch and dumping it next to him, while his friends gathered around him. "God, wish this school year was over already."

Jared shivered when Jensen laughed and blew out a long breath. Refusing to look back at Chad, whose eyes he could feel drilling into the back of his head, he strode across the quad toward Jensen, smooth, suave… falling over his own feet and sending himself sprawling right in front of Jensen. His backpack clocked him in the back of the head, so he managed to faceplant not once, but twice.

Jerking his head up in surprise when a pile of limbs and backpack tumbled to the ground, Jensen looked at his friends, shrugged and then tilted his head to look at the kid in front of him. "Hey? You okay?" Jensen asked quietly, shushing one of his friends when he started to snicker.

Jared groaned and lifted his head, blinking dopily at Jensen for a moment. He wiped under his nose and groaned again when he saw the trickle of blood on his hand. "Fuck. Sorry. I- yeah, sorry."

Jensen grabbed one of the napkins from his bag and handed it to Jared. "S'okay," Jensen said, shaking his head with a small smile.

Jared fumbled as he took the napkin from Jensen and held it up to his nose. This was exactly the smooth entrance he wanted to make. Hanging his head to let his bangs cover his shamed face, he tried to lurch to his feet. "Uh, thanks. I'll just, uh, thanks."

Catching the book bag when it swung down off Jared's arm and toward his head, Jensen steadied Jared so he could get back up on his feet. "You sure you're okay?"

Jared blinked and turned bright red when Jensen helped him. "Yeah. I gotta- uh- go. Thanks!" He squeaked on the last word and nearly sprinted across the quad, stumbling over his own feet several times along the way.

Jensen watched the awkward kid make his way across the quad and then was distracted by a joke about his Spanish teacher that had him laughing again. He dug into the sandwich and chips waiting for him.  
``````````

With a hangdog expression, Jared watched Jensen exit the school. He waited until Jensen was mostly alone and then scurried across the bike racks, hoping he managed not to fall down again. "Hey," he forced himself to say as he crashed to a halt several feet away.

Jensen looked up, blinking at the kid in front of him again. "Oh hey," he said, shifting his bag from one shoulder to the other. "You sure you're okay from earlier? You fell pretty hard."

"Yeah, uh, thank you for not making fun of me," Jared said, ducking his head again. "I wanted to ask you-" His nerve and voice failed him.

"Hey man, I'd never make fun of you. Falling like that is tough... I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." Jensen smiled and tilted his head at Jared. "What did you want to ask me?"

Jared swallowed hard a few times and finally blurted, "Wouldyougotothespringflingdancewithmepleasedon'thitme!?"

Jensen blinked at Jared before chuckling softly. "Okay, I'm going to answer that in reverse. I won't hit you, so relax." He shook his head slightly in amusement. "I'm already going to the dance with Lydia, but I don't like guys…so I'd have to say no. But, if you're going, we can hang out a bit."

Jared's legs trembled under him a little. Jensen had refused, but he wasn't going to hurt Jared for daring to ask him. In fact, he was being nice. "I- uh- okay. Well, thanks."

"Yeah, sure," Jensen said and then laughed again. "You going to tell me your name?" he asked.

"Jared Padalecki," Jared murmured and offered a tentative smile. "I- well, thanks for not hitting me." He began to edge away from Jensen.

"No problem," Jensen nodded and then switched his bag to the other shoulder, before turning away again and heading toward his car.

Jared watched Jensen walk away, a smile blossoming on his face. So, Jensen wasn't going to the dance with him, but he was a nice guy. And that was more than Jared ever expected.  
**********


	2. Second Shot

Jared stood in line behind two hand-holding guys who couldn't decide if they wanted to buy tickets for the dinner before the Valentine's Day dance or not. He rolled his eyes and grinned a little, thinking college really was awesome.

Jensen smiled politely at the couple in front of him, even though he could cheerfully throttle them. They were holding up the line, and Jensen knew the crowd would get restless. "Why don't you guys think about it over lunch and come back for the dinner tickets later, if you decide you want to go?"

Jared's grin increased as the boyfriends took their dance tickets and headed off. He stepped up to the counter, opened his mouth, looked into the window and blurted, "Fucking Jensen Ackles?!"

Smiling warily at the exclamation, Jensen tilted his head and stared at the oddly familiar guy in front of him. "Yeah?" he asked, looking through the window before he gasped. "Wait! You're Jared...right? Jared Pada-something-or-other."

Jared threw back his head and laughed. "Not the scarecrow anymore, even if I do still fall over my own feet. I need three tickets and for you to tell me what you're doing selling them, Mr. I-don't-like-boys."

Jensen laughed, blushed a little and grabbed three tickets. He ignored the questions and logged the tickets as sold. "That's forty-five dollars," he said, giving Jared his best cocky grin. "Yeah, well maybe I realized there're a few guys who're more interesting than girls."

Jared slid sixty dollars to Jensen and wiggled his eyebrows. "So are you going with someone?"

"No, I'll be helping set up and working. It didn't seem fair to drag a date along to that," Jensen said with a laugh, making Jared's change and sliding it back to him. "Oh, wait...did you want dinner tickets too?"

Jared paused and then shook his head. "Mike and Tom'll have dinner before, and dinner at the dance by myself seems lame."

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, I get that...well, I guess I'll see you there, then?"

"Save me a dance?" Jared asked. "I always did want a chance to dance with the school heartbreaker."

Winking, Jensen smiled at Jared and nodded. "You've got it...one dance just for Jared Pada-something," he teased.

"Padalecki," Jared said. "And don't you forget it...or the dance." He saluted Jensen with the tickets.

Jensen laughed, grinning and watching Jared walk away from him. The dance was beginning to look even more appealing.  
``````````

Jared watched Mike and Tom gyrate on the dance floor with a fond smile and then checked out the rest of the crowd. They'd been there for a couple of hours already, and Jared had danced with more gay guys than he even knew attended the college. But no Jensen. It was time to find his former (and yeah, ongoing) crush.

Jensen had managed to make it through his hours on duty at the dance and finally made it onto the floor, dancing with a couple of his friends in a loose group. He was smiling, laughing at some of the crazier moves they tried and doing his best to let the responsibility of the night slip from his shoulders.

Jared noticed Jensen dancing near, but not with, a couple of people at the edge of the floor. He sidled over quickly, trying not to make any noise before he looped an arm around Jensen's waist. "May I cut in, cowboy?"

Jumping, Jensen tensed slightly at the strange arm around his middle. He looked at Jared, forcing himself to relax, and smiled. "Yeah, join in," he said, moving back slightly so that Jared could make himself a part of their group.

Jared released Jensen when he felt him tense and offered a grin. He stepped into the group, nodding at the others and falling into the beat. "Sorry if I startled you."

"S'okay," Jensen said with a wink. "Not used to people sneaking up on me."

"I'm surprised," Jared said. "You always had a lot of people creeping after you in high school, fawning on your every step."

"And falling at my feet," Jensen teased. "But really, no one ever snuck up on me or would just touch me." He hastened to add, "It's not bad, just something I'm not used to; especially not since I came out'."

Jared threw back his head and laughed at the memory of landing gracelessly at Jensen's feet. He scooted closer to Jensen, dancing near his right hip. "I never really thanked you for being so nice to me back then. So, yeah, thanks. And how long have you been out and proud?"

"You were easy to be nice to, Jay," Jensen said, chuckling. "A cute, slightly bumbling kid." He turned his body slightly, facing Jared a little more. "Well, technically, I'm bi, but came out about liking guys about two years ago."

Jared edged closer, reaching out a hand to rest lightly on Jensen's right side and searching his eyes for permission. "Good for you," he said with a wink. "I was a scarecrow who could barely operate in his own body. Until senior year, when I finally started growing some muscle to go with the skin and bones. And a little more coordination. Not enough." He laughed again, voice booming over the music.

Jensen grinned, didn't comment on the hand one way or another. He was shocked that this guy was the same kid who'd crashed to the ground at his feet and gotten a bloody nose all those years ago. Time had been way more than kind to him, and Jensen found himself interested. "Coordination is good...so is filling out." He raked his gaze over Jared's chest and shoulders, letting heat show in his eyes.

"Well, you're as hot as ever," Jared said with a silly eyebrow wiggle, even though his eyes held the same heat as Jensen's. "Didn't help my crush at all to find out you were nice, too. You bastard, why didn't you break my heart and let me move on?"

"Well, if you'd just told me that was what you needed," Jensen teased again, banking the fire in his eyes and keeping the same distance between them. He was leery of someone with a crush, knowing from experience that it often ended badly. "When did you start school here?" he asked, moving them to slightly less heated topics.

"I'm a freshman. Haven't decided what to major in yet or anything. Just getting a feel for college life...and it's fucking awesome! Even if my roommate was apparently raised by wolverines."

Jensen laughed outright. "Yeah? What's he done that makes you think that?"

"I swear he growls at me if he thinks I've gotten too near his side of the room. And he has like a den in his bed, which he spends most of his time in. If he could scent mark the room, I think he would," Jared said with a rueful head shake. "I'd be afraid of him, if he wasn't like four feet tall."

Snorting this time, Jensen just shook his head. He remembered his own freshman roommate and was glad when he got to choose someone for sophomore year. "At least he doesn't lock you out to have an orgy or anything," Jensen said, stopping when the dance ended. He was hot, needed a drink and looked around to see his friends had all sort of melted away. "You want a drink?"

"Yeah, that would truly be awful. I don't believe in sexiling my roommates, even if they are wolverine relatives." Jared nodded eagerly and said, "I'd love a drink, Jensen."

Jensen angled his head to the side to indicate Jared should move out of the crowd and almost sighed in relief when a slow song came on. He put his hand on Jared's back and guided him past the refreshment table and into the back storage room behind it, searching for his own stash of drinks that he'd brought. Alcohol was served strictly to those of age, but Jensen had a few friends that willingly supplied him with beer. "You want one?" he asked, holding out the bottle. "Or we have soda."

Jared glanced at Jensen and said, "Guess being one of the organizers has its benefits." He paused at the question, torn between looking cool and telling the truth. "Better have the soda. I'm a total lightweight... I have to admit it. A couple of beers, and I'm stripping to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun on the nearest tabletop."

"Now that might be fun to watch," Jensen said, winking at Jared and turning to grab him a soda. "But that's probably not the impression you want to make here tonight, is it?" He handed over the soda, popped open his beer and took a sip, before dropping into one of the chairs. "Have a seat," he offered, watching Jared through slightly lowered lids. Jensen was torn between the interest curling in his gut and the worry that Jared was holding onto his high school crush.

Jared slid into one of the chairs and said, "Not exactly, no. I'm trying not to act like too big a dork here. Not sure I'm succeeding, but I'm trying anyway." He sprawled out his long legs and sighed once in satisfaction. "What are you majoring in?"

"Sports medicine," Jensen said. "I want to do physical therapy work for a major sport's team someday. So, you bought three tickets...who were there other two for? And why are you here with me and not a date?"

"Wow. That's so cool," Jared said. "I bet you take some tough classes. Yeah, the other two tickets were for my friends Mike and Tom. They've been going together since their junior year in high school. And I'm currently single...so, where better to be than with another single guy?"

Jensen nodded, sipped his beer and eyed Jared with a lazy smile. "You meet any other guys here tonight? Haven't see you at any of the other events, obviously, and I'd have thought you'd be of interest."

"I've spent most of the night with Tom and Mike so far, though I danced with a few others guys, a couple of whom I hadn't met before." Jared shrugged his big shoulders. "This is the first LBGT event I've been to. I've been trying a little bit of everything that sounds fun. Don't want to be defined by my gay."

"That's smart...it never does to be defined by any one thing," Jensen agreed, sipping the beer again and noticing that Jared wasn't really drinking his soda. "Dated anyone this year?"

"Not since Eric and I broke up at the end of high school," Jared said with a secret smirk. "I've had a couple of encounters at parties, but nothing else. I'd like to date again, though. Out in the open, you know?"

Jensen nodded, ignoring the smirk. "It was kind of a trip the first time I went out on some regular dates with a guy here."

"Eric and I were always hiding," Jared admitted. "It was pretty lame. Although, if my parents knew I was going out with someone five years older than me, they would've freaked out anyway."

Laughing, Jensen nodded again. "I bet. My parents are pretty cool with things, but they'd have freaked if I was dating a girl that much older than me in high school...never mind a guy. How long were you together?"

"A little over a year," Jared said. "He was just graduated from college and wanted more than I was able to give, ya know? But he taught me a lot, helped me accept everything and be more sure of myself. And fuck, he was hot."

"Yeah? And what made him so hot?" Jensen asked, wondering what it was that turned Jared on even as he fought with himself over those thoughts.

Jared smiled and leaned back into his chair, legs falling open even more. "He wasn't classically good-looking, but he was a man, ya know? He was comfortable with himself, and it showed in everything he did. And he had the most intense blue eyes coupled with this great smile." He chuckled and shook his head. "I do miss him sometimes, but I wasn't ready for forever."

Jensen sighed internally and then kicked himself mentally. While he didn't really fit Jared's description, he wasn't supposed to find himself wanting to fit it either. "Forever is a long time when you're still a kid. Hell, I'm not ready for forever either, not with anyone." He finished his beer and tossed the bottle in the nearby recycling bin. "Wanna dance again?"

"He also helped me get over you, dude, so there was a lot to say for that," Jared said with a wink. He chugged the rest of his soda, scored a basket in the recycling and pushed to his feet. "Hell, yeah."

Jared's words made Jensen relax a bit. He grinned and let Jared leave the little storeroom first, only to come face-to-face with his best friend, Christian Kane. He couldn't leave well enough alone and started catcalling and teasing Jensen about doing dirty things with the hot young freshman.

Jared turned on his heel and gave Jensen a questioning look over the top of the much shorter man's head.

Jensen rolled his eyes, shoved Christian into his boyfriend and grabbed Jared by the hand. "Ignore the cretins," he said, pulling Jared deep into the dance floor crowd, where Christian wasn't likely to venture.

Jared waved to them as he was tugged away and then bumped Jensen companionably as they found a spot to dance. "All good?" he asked, picking up the beat and starting to move.

"Yeah," Jensen said, moving to the beat of the music and crowding close to Jared when the people around them shifted. "They like to get at me to find a guy and settle down because they are so happily-forever-after-in-love."

"Ah that kind," Jared said, pressing close to Jensen so they bumped and rubbed together now and then. "Tom and Mike are exactly the same. They want me to settle down with a nice boy because they me to know the same bliss they do..."

Jensen nodded, moving with Jared's body and trying hard not to thrill when they brushed against each other. He wasn't looking for anything serious, and Jared screamed 'boyfriend material' from every pore, but it didn't stop him from wanting something from the other guy.

Jared grinned and rubbed a little more against Jensen, before the song changed into something slow. "Hey, uh, can we?" he asked, reaching for Jensen's hips.

Nodding jerkily, Jensen let Jared pull him in closer. He almost always avoided the slow songs, never entirely sure where to put his hands, how to hold onto a guy and dance. Jensen rested his arms over Jared's, hands light on Jared's shoulders and their bodies closer than he'd expected them to get.

Jared smiled down at Jensen and asked, "So, where are you living now?" He led them through the dance without thinking, holding Jensen as close as the other man seemed comfortable with.

"I live in an off-campus apartment with those two guys who were heckling," Jensen said with an eyeroll and a smile. "It's cool, except when they get into their matchmaking mode." With every few turns of the dance, Jensen relaxed, letting Jared lead him and pull him in close.

"Yeah, having people constantly trying to play cupid can be annoying," Jared said, looking around cautiously for his friends. "We should introduce our friends to each other and maybe then they'll start double-dating and leave us alone."

Jensen grinned. "Love it," he said, though he didn't mind the occasional attempts to set him up. They often resulted in a short-term fling he had a good time with. Sliding in slightly closer, Jensen let one hand curl over Jared's shoulder and rest on his back.

Jared slid one hand off Jensen's hip to curl somewhat possessively just over his ass. "Think it might work?" he asked, squeezing once.

Shuddering, Jensen nodded. "Can't hurt to try, right?" he asked, dragging his hand down Jared's back to mimic his hold on Jensen.

Encouraged by the reaction, Jared asked with a little jerk of his head, "Want to get out of here? I'd love some ice cream and stuff..."

"Ice cream and stuff?" Jensen asked, eyebrow arched high. He nodded then, realizing that he didn't care what Jared said, just cared about taking Jared home with him. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

"Sweet," Jared said and headed for the door with Jensen. "Uh oh, there's Mike and Tom. Can we go faster?"

Jensen sped up, tugging Jared along and out a side door. He grinned and reached for the keys inside his pocket. "Wanna go back to mine?"

"What, no ice cream?" Jared asked with a ridiculous pout. He gave Jensen the full force of his puppy dog stare.

"Okay, we'll stop for ice cream on the way," Jensen said, grinning like a loon at Jared's ridiculously adorable face. He shook his head and tugged Jared along to his car.

Jared practically skipped to Jensen's car, holding on to his hand. "Nothing makes a day better than sex and ice cream."

Jensen spluttered with laughter. "You been to Mable's? Their ice cream is legendary." Now that Jared was on about ice cream, Jensen figured he might do better than a pint from the grocery store.

"Oh fuck, yeah," Jared said with a beaming smile. "I love their ice cream. Want to share a large sundae? With bananas and strawberries?"

"Sure," Jensen agreed equably, knowing he'd not eat all that much. If they were going to have the athletic night he had planned, the last thing he wanted was to get into a food coma.

"Sweet. I need to keep up my energy. I'm still growing," Jared said with a wink.

With another snort, Jensen opened his car, climbed in and got it started. "That doesn't surprise me. Not at all." He waited until Jared was tucked into the car, turned and backed them out of the spot, drove out of the lot and then off to Mable's.

"No need to be bitter, short stuff," Jared teased. "Some people are just vertically challenged and have to watch their girlish figures."

"Yeah, you can watch my girlish figure later, how's that?" Jensen asked, eyebrow raised and smirk dancing on his lips.

"I'm looking forward to it," Jared confirmed with his own devilish grin. "Want to do more than watch..."

Jensen grinned. "You better do more than watch," he teased, pulling them into the parking lot and cutting the engine. "Let's get the ice cream to go."

"A sundae to go?" Jared asked and then paused, thinking of licking ice cream off of Jensen. "Ooooh, okay."

"I knew you were smart," Jensen said, opening the door for Jared and then following him inside. He dropped his gaze to watch Jared's ass for a moment, before almost crowding into him in line.

Jared glanced over his shoulder at Jensen and grinned at him, wiggling his ass a little against Jensen's groin. He then turned to the serious business of ice cream contemplation, as the array of flavors must be carefully chosen. "Any flavors you like a lot on your skin?" he asked.

Jensen moaned low and grabbed Jared's hips tight, looking over his shoulder and then whispering in his ear. "Since you're going to be eating off my skin, you should choose."

"What, there's not going to be joint licking?" Jared asked with a magnificent pout over his shoulder at Jensen. He was having a lot of fun. Flirting and talking with Jensen was so easy now.

"Maybe...and if I get to lick, then I want coconut," Jensen said, biting Jared's throat before stepping back so that he could order.

Jared growled softly and then turned to the flustered hostess with a huge smile. "We'll take one of your grand sundaes with four flavors: coconut, peanut butter and chocolate, caramel swirl and Neopolitan. Extra chocolate syrup and lots of whipped cream, please." He reached back to pinch Jensen's side.

Jensen laughed, danced just out of reach after the pinch and moved along the line to pay for the sundae while it was being made. He grinned and flirted with the girl behind the cash register, as normal as breathing for him.

Jared smacked Jensen on the ass as he came up beside him. "No flirting while you're out with me," he mock scolded, sticking out his tongue playfully at the girl. "And don't encourage him."

"C'mon, Carrie knows the deal," Jensen teased, winking at the girl. "We're old friends."

Carrie snorted. "Yeah, I learned real fast that while he might occasionally date girls...you're, well, you're much more his type."

Jared wrapped an arm around Jensen's shoulders and said, "He's just a big tease. But he knows I don't like it when he goes all flirty with other people." He pressed a kiss to Jensen's nape.

Jensen rolled his eyes at Carrie, but shut his mouth. He didn't really know Jared well enough to know whether or not he'd fuck off from the rest of their night if Jensen pushed it. And, being this close to fucking Jared all night wasn't something he was willing to risk.

Jared grinned over Jensen's head and tugged him to stand by the delivery window. "I don't do this often, you know."

"Do what?" Jensen asked, curious.

"Act so brave," Jared said with a grin. "Although I'm always goofy."

"Brave's a good look on you," Jensen said, returning the grin and relaxing slightly in Jared's loose embrace.

"I'll have to practice it more often," Jared said and shimmied when their order came up. He trotted over to collect the huge sundae. "All ready."

Jensen just laugher and shook his head. He nudged Jared back out the door and to the parking lot, opening the car door for him and then closing it once Jared was seated. There was no reason to risk their ice cream sundae. Climbing behind the wheel, he turned on the car and then looked at Jared. "Still good with my place?"

"Definitely not mine," Jared said with a roll of his eyes. "The wolverine might attack us."

"Right, the wolverine," Jensen chuckled, drove them away from Mable's and then the short drive to his place. "Just don't be surprised if Chris and Steve interrogate you come morning."

"Shall I tell them it's true love and that you're my Prince Charming?" Jared asked.

Jensen snorted. "Doubt they'd believe you, but please, no. I don't need them riding me about you."

"Awww, come on, Jen," Jared cooed. "You're such a good Prince Charming."

"And then I'll have to spend the rest of the year hiding from them. No thanks," Jensen said, parking the car in their tiny driveway and cutting the engine.

Jared leaned over, tilted Jensen's head and attempted to seek out his tonsils with his tongue. "I'm totally worth it."

Jensen ignored the taunt, biting Jared's lip when they slid out of the kiss. "You can try and prove it." He slid out of the car, shut and locked the doors, once Jared was out, and then led him into the still, dark house. He flicked on a switch here and there so the guys would have some light and then led Jared to his small bedroom on the first floor.

Jared followed close on Jensen's heels, sneaking peeks at his ass. He barely noticed the rest of Jensen's bedroom, too busy crowding him up against the wall and kissing him again. "I will."

Fighting the impulse to roll his eyes, Jensen kissed Jared before pushing him back and then tugging him inside the room. He pushed Jared to the bed and then turned on his bedside lamp before he faced Jared. "You might want to put the ice cream down and get undressed," he teased, pulling his shirt up and over his head to reveal a nicely defined chest.

Jared glanced at the sundae in his hands. "Mmmm, I thought you could get undressed, and I could dribble some all over you. And then I could undress, lick and suck it off."

Jensen nodded. He was pretty ready to give Jared anything to get him in bed at this. Toeing out of his shoes and thumbing the button on his jeans, he slid the zipper down and then shimmied the clothing down his legs before stepping out of them and kicking them aside.

Jared rumbled approval at the sight of Jensen stripping. "Lay on your back and spread your legs for me, Jen."

Grinning, Jensen stripped off his boxers too and then climbed onto the bed. Once there, he yanked off both socks, tossed them away and spread his legs open to Jared's gaze, reaching for his cock and lazily stroking it.

Jared popped the top off the sundae and tossed it on a dresser. He dipped his finger into the melting ice cream and sucked it clean with a soft groan. "Delicious. Want some?" He stuck his finger in the coconut and offered it to Jensen.

Jensen opened his mouth, sucked Jared’s finger inside and moaned softly. He stared into Jared's eyes, licking his tongue around the ends and tasting the salty tang beneath the sweet, creamy coconut.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Jared said softly. "So hot." He pulled out his finger and scooped a chunk of ice cream out of the sundae and dropped it on Jensen's right nipple, dipping right down to suck it off.

Arching into Jared's mouth, Jensen continued to stroke his own cock. He knew how to keep it light and teasing, just enough to enhance the feeling of Jared's mouth on him.

"You're fucking hot," Jared said, nibbling on the bud and tugged it hard with his teeth. "Look at your cock in your hand." He scooped out another small bit of ice cream and traced it over Jensen's collarbone.

Jensen hummed his pleasure, body moving on the bed while he grinned up at Jared. "You gonna get on with it a bit here? Don't want the ice cream to melt."

"Well, aren't you pushy?" Jared purred, took a bite of ice cream and then kissed Jensen, pushing some into his mouth to share.

Sucking on Jared's tongue, Jensen moaned and brought his free hand up to tangle in Jared's hair.

"Melted ice cream is good," Jared said with a nibble to Jensen's chin. He dropped a larger bit on Jensen's chest and then licked at the dribbles before take the whole in his mouth.

"Hmmmm, feels good, Jay," Jensen said, arching against Jared's head, tangling both hands in Jared's hair.

"You like holding my head," Jensen said. "Want to put my mouth somewhere, hmm?"

Shuddering on the bed, Jensen moaned and nodded. "I want your mouth everywhere on me."

Jared scooped out ice cream with two fingers and painted Jensen’s stomach with it. He repeated the motion several times before he moved down to remove it with quick, kitten licks. "Tastes so good."

"Fuck," Jensen moaned, body twitching from hot to cold and back again. "Your fucking mouth, Jay," he groaned.

"And your body," Jared said and pressed his mouth over Jensen's bellybutton. He covered his right hand in ice cream and began stroking Jensen's cock, bumping his hand.

Jensen tightened his fingers in Jared's hair, whimpering at the cold flowing through his cock. "Fuck," he moaned again, hips jerking up into Jared's touch.

"You're so hard," Jared purred. "Gonna make such a mess for me when you come, aren't you?"

"As much of a mess as you want," Jensen said, chuckling rough and rocking his hips up again.

Jared thumbed over the head and said, "But first, I want to suck you. Suck down your flesh and the ice cream. All mingled. So good."

Jensen laughed. "Then why don't you?" he asked. "What's keeping you?"

Jared pressed up against Jensen's hands and then moved down to lick the tip of his cock. "Mmm. I'll get to it...in good time."

Jensen breathed out and reached his hands up over his head, gripping at the headboard above him. "Shoulda known you'd be a tease."

"A tease?" Jared asked softly and then slid down on Jensen's cock to suck. He scooped a combination of syrup and ice cream in one palm and then cupped Jensen's balls.

Groaning in satisfaction, Jensen rolled his hips up and toward Jared's throat. "Oh, fuck yeah," he whimpered and did his best to not thrust too hard or deep.

Jared pulled off with a sucking sound and then leaned down to clean off his sack. He made sure to get every bit of ice cream off the skin, moaning softly.

Jensen rolled his hips again, body taut with tension and need. The way Jared tasted and teased him drove Jensen insane in ways he'd never thought could happen in one night.

"Like that, Jen?" Jared purred. "Want some more?"

"Fuck yeah," Jensen moaned, body straining and arching toward Jared's.

Jared scooped some syrup on his index finger and drew his name over Jensen's lower abdomen. He scooped out enough syrup to make sure each letter was perfect. "Mine."

"Jesus," Jensen breathed out, twitching and trembling with unexpected desire.

Jared chuckled and began to clean off his name with broad sweeps of his tongue. "Want you to roll over for me, Jen."

Jensen shuddered. "You cleaned me off?"

"You want a permanent mark?" Jared rumbled. "Cause I can do that. Tattoo my name on you."

"Uh no," Jensen said chuckling a little uneasily. "Just don't want syrup on my sheets."

"Really? We're in the middle of what I'm hoping is hot sex, and you're worrying about syrup on your sheets..." Jared looked put out.

Jensen rolled his eyes slightly. "A lot hotter if you don't talk about permanent marks on me." He pushed himself up slightly and looked down to see Jared had managed to clean his stomach completely.

Jared frowned a little and pulled back, setting the sundae aside. "Are you really worried about that?"

"Yeah," Jensen admitted. He shrugged and propped himself up on his elbows to look at Jared. "I told you before I don't do long term at all."

"Yeah, uh, I meant about the syrup, but..." Jared paused and bit his lower lip. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Jensen dropped back onto the bed, tension and regret creeping in. He blew out a breath. "If that's how you feel..." he said, trailing off.

Jared offered a sad, little smile and said, "I make you tense."

"Your possible expectations make me tense," Jensen corrected. He breathed out, forcing himself to relax as best he could.

Jared looked at the melting ice cream and Jensen's naked body and then smiled. "I was aiming for a good time, but maybe I overstepped?"

Jensen shook his head. "You still willing to have a no-strings attached night of fun?"

Jared leaned forward to kiss Jensen softly, but then slid off the bed. "Sorry. I think I killed the mood." He grabbed the remains of the sundae. "I'll find my own way out."

Sighing, Jensen nodded, sat up and grabbed for the sheets on his bed. He suddenly felt a lot more exposed than he liked. "If that's what you want, Jared."

Jared ran a hand through his hair and said, "I'm sorry, Jensen. I was having fun."

"So was I," Jensen said, smiling ruefully at Jared. He'd been having more fun with Jared than he'd had with anyone else in a long, long time.

"I didn't mean to make you tense, Jensen," Jared said. "Ruin the evening."

Jensen nodded. "I know and don't mean to be so tense about things."

Jared offered a real, if somewhat muted, smile. "Good luck. Jensen. I know you'll be an awesome physical therapist."

"Thanks," Jensen said, voice soft in the quiet of his room. He felt exposed, vulnerable with Jared dressed and ready to leave him while he sat naked in his sheets.

Jared nodded once and walked out of the room, shoulders slumping as he pulled out his cell and prepared to call Tom and Mike, already dreading the explanations ahead. And quietly ruing that his second time with Jen had actually gone worse than the first.  
~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Third Shot

Jared walked into the diner and froze at the sight of all the Valentine's decorations. "Fucking awesome."

Tony walked up the block, an arm over Jensen's shoulders. "Thanks for being willing to let Jay tag along tonight. I know it's a lot to ask, Jen. He's going through a rough time right now."

Jensen leaned into Tony's side with a grin. "No worries. I'm okay with sharing you for dinner." He nipped at Tony's ear. "Just not for anything later."

Tony laughed and hugged Jensen closer. "Thanks, babe. You're the best." He opened the door for them both when they reached the diner.

Jared turned when the door opened behind him and widened his eyes when Tony walked in with his boyfriend- Jensen Ackles. "Oh fucking awesome," he muttered, wondering if they would notice if he ran for the fire exit.

Laughing, Jensen curled into Tony. "You've got a great heart wanting to help him out." He kissed Tony's lips briefly before pulling back and turning to smile at the woman approaching them. "Dinner for Moretti," he said to her.

She glanced over the list in front of her and nodded. "The other person in your party is already here."

Jensen turned, his smile freezing on his lips. "Jay?"

Tony walked over to greet Jared. "Jared, my man, how are you?" He bumped shoulders with him and patted him on the back. He turned back to Jensen, eyebrows raised at his boyfriend. "You two know each other?"

"Hey, Tony," Jared said with a forced smile. His face went flat as he turned to Jensen. "We went to high school together. He was the most popular boy in school."

Jensen would laugh at the irony if he thought it would do any good. "And Jared was always a good kid...a good guy. We met up again a couple of years ago at one of the LGBT events on campus."

Tony chuckled and tucked Jensen into his side again. "Of course you were, babe. Shall we sit down?"

Jared scuffed his toe against the floor. "I- uh, this is a bad idea. I mean, I don't want to ruin your night. What kind of fun is it to spend your Valentine's with a third wheel?" He began to back away.

"It's okay, Jared," Jensen said. "I meant it when I told Tony that I was happy to have any friend of his have dinner with us, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Tony nodded and said, "Come on, Jay, you shouldn't be alone tonight. What with the way things ended between you and Rick..."

Jared grimaced, lips pulling back in a near sneer. He really wished Tony hadn't said that in front of Jensen. "Yeah, uh, I'm going to go now."

Jensen sighed, knowing he was the reason that Jared was so uncomfortable. "Jay, you really don't have to go...why don't we all just have dinner? We can talk about the team, school, whatever you want."

Jared shook his head and said, "Nah, that's all right. You two have a nice Valentine's Day. I mean, that's what it’s for, right?"

Tony released Jensen and stepped forward to grab Jared by a shoulder. "Dude, we'd be sucky friends to let you go now."

"Valentine's is supposed to be about being with people you care about," Jensen said with a shy smile. "And I know that you mean a lot to Tony, and it'd mean a lot to us if you stayed."

Jared shifted uneasily a few times, looking between them and then sighed. "I could eat."

"Awesome," Tony said, slapping Jared on the shoulder. "You won't regret it, Jay."

Jensen smiled again and turned back to the hostess. "I think we're ready...and it's just us," he said.

"The happy couple and the loser," Jared said.

"Hey, you're not a loser," Tony said, punching Jared in the shoulder. "Rick is a douchebag."

Jensen nodded, though he didn't know anything about Rick. He followed the hostess to their booth, slid in first and grabbed his menu.

Jared slid in across from the happy couple and made sure his legs didn't touch either of the other men. He picked up his menu and stared at all the choices, not seeing any of them. And that was a bad sign.

"I'm just saying, anybody who'd cheat on you with another friend is a douchebag," Tony said, completely missing the way Jared slumped even further behind his menu.

Nudging Tony, Jensen arched an eyebrow and shook his head slightly. He had to admit that he was more than a bit surprised that someone would cheat on Jared. "I was thinking about the steak. They actually do a pretty decent one for a diner. Anything you think looks good, Jay?"

Tony bit his tongue and looked sheepish. He smiled encouragingly at Jared. "Yeah, you like steak, Jay."

Jared shook his head and said, "I'm not really hungry. Maybe a salad or something..."

Jensen blinked and looked back at his menu, checking out the salads and not understanding why anyone would go for one of them as a meal. "There's always dessert, too. What do you want, Tony?"

Tony hemmed and hawed over the menu and said, "I want the chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes. Maybe an appetizer."

Jared smiled a little and set his menu aside. "Hey, uh, maybe I will duck out. I just can't find anything I want to eat. Maybe a bottle of whiskey."

Grabbing Tony's hand under the table, Jensen squeezed it to keep him quiet. "If you really want to leave, Jay, we won't force you to stay. That's not being supportive either, but you don't have to leave unless you want to."

"I know. I just don't think I can do this. It's all too recent." Jared chuckled hollowly. "Can't believe I wasted so long on my relationship with him."

Jensen nodded. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry, Jay, and you know, if you ever just want some friends to hang out with, you're welcome at our place."

Tony nodded eagerly and said, "Anytime you want, Jay. We're here for you, man."

Jared smiled at them both, knowing he would never take them up on it. Jensen Ackles... the world really hated him right now. "Have a good Valentine's day. And hey, uh, I'm glad for the both of you... good luck, ya know?"

"Thanks, Jay," Jensen said. "That means a lot. Take care of yourself tonight, okay?""

"Uh, no offense, but my plan is to get smashed and wake up with my head splitting in two," Jared said with a dry laugh.

Tony frowned and said, "Hey, just take it easy with that, man. We've got sports next week."

Jensen nodded and made a mental note to have Tony go around to check on Jared in the morning. "Just, have some water with your booze."

"Yeah, sorry for bringing down your evening... again," Jared said, looking into Jensen's eyes. He stood and waved his hand at them. "Have a nice Valentine's."

"I'm sorry, Jay," Jensen said, standing up and reaching out to squeeze Jared's arm before he walked away. "We're here if you need us."

Jared looked at Jensen again and said, "Thanks, man." He glanced over at Tony. "He's a good guy. You're lucky, Jensen." He patted Jensen on the arm and moved away. "Goodbye."

Jensen felt the barest stab of regret for lost chances and bad timing, but smiled when he sat down next to Tony. He watched Jared walk out of the diner and gave all of his attention to his boyfriend. "I'm glad you invited him even if he didn't stay, Tony. You should check in on him tomorrow...make sure he doesn't get too drunk."

Tony blinked at Jensen and then kissed him. "You're so awesome, Jen. I'll check on him, like you said. After we have the best Valentine's day ever."

Smiling after the kiss, Jensen pulled him back in for another. "Good...he's a good guy who doesn't deserve that kind of shit from someone. I'm glad you reached out to him."  
~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Fourth Shot

Jensen smiled at the bartender, took the beer and brought it to his lips. He sucked down a decent gulp and rubbed his hand over his face. He wasn't sure why he was even there, except that he knew Christian and Steve would never come looking for him there. They were likely trying to get him on his cell. The cell he'd purposefully left on the charger at home. Jensen had never expected Tony to leave him, to come home to find him with boxes packed, a new apartment ready and a slightly more than cool attitude. He was still reeling, these two weeks later.

Jared sat at a stool in the White Swallow and tried to ignore all the happy couples around him. He hadn't managed a long term relationship since Rick and never felt more like a loser. Another Valentine's Day on his own, and no sign that was going to change. Even his successful and happy job as a drama and English teacher at the local high school did not make him feel any better. And then Jared saw **him** sitting by himself a bit further down... Jensen Ackles. Shaking his head, Jared stood and walked over, not wanting to be by himself anymore. "Hey, Jensen. Fancy meeting you here."

Turning at the voice, Jensen blinked up at Jared and offered a half smile. "Jay? Hi...yeah, it's unexpected to be here." He waved at the empty stool next to him.

Jared straddled the stool and set his beer down on the bar. "I never thought to see you again. And definitely not alone on Valentine's Day. Imagined you'd be long since settled down." He chuckled hoarsely. "Course, I thought I'd be happily coupled by now, too.”

"You and me both," Jensen said with a sigh, finishing his beer and waving to the bartender for another. "Thanks," he said hoarsely, taking the beer and rolling it between his hands. “Woulda thought you'd have a boyfriend by now."

Jared put an 'L' over his forehead with a hand and said, "I think loser must be tattooed on me." He paused and then chuckled softly. "Or should I not make tattoo jokes with you?"

Jensen snorted. "Tattoos are no longer taboo." He laughed and shook his head before sucking down a third of his new beer. "And I doubt that you have a loser tattoo...I apparently have a 'waste of time' one, though."

"I don't believe that," Jared said with a little smile. He lifted his bottle to Jensen. "To being alone on Valentines?" he asked.

"It's what Tony said," Jensen replied, clinking their drinks together and finishing half of what was left in the bottle.

"Tony? Really? Fuck, Jensen, I'm sorry." Jared patted Jensen on the back once. "If it's any consolation, you've done a lot better than me. I haven't managed anything lasting more than two months since Rick."

Jensen sighed. "I'd rather that than have the guy I spent six years with tell me that he'd wasted his life waiting for me to commit to him." He laughed hoarsely, fighting back the emotion that wanted to clog his throat. "I thought being in love with and faithful to him and having a life _was_ being committed."

"Holy shit," Jared breathed and squeezed Jensen's right shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jensen. That's just wrong."

Nodding, Jensen let Jared's touch soothe him some. He blew out a harsh breath and finished off his beer, but didn't signal for another one. "Anyway, enough about that...what are you doing these days?"

Jared found a real smile when he thought about his job. "I'm a teacher at Midtown High School. English and drama. It's what I've always wanted to do. And you? Are you a physical therapist?"

"Yeah, sports therapist at the college. I work with the football and softball teams in the different seasons, plus the training department." Jensen smiled at the thought of his job. "It's pretty much everything I wanted out of work. Glad you enjoy your job."

"And you," Jared said. "See, there's still stuff to be happy about. We both just need to work on our relationship skills, I guess."

Jensen laughed. "Yeah, think I'm staying away from that for now. Work'll have to do for awhile."

"How about new friends?" Jared asked. "We haven't exactly had a lot of luck in the past, but maybe now's a good time to really get to know each other."

A crystal clear image of Jared tripping and landing at Jensen's feet sprung to his mind and he laughed. "Yeah, true enough. I'd like to be your friend, Jay."

Jared laughed with him, though the image in his mind was himself carrying a mostly melted sundae out of Jensen's apartment alone. "I don't know, though, our encounters haven't exactly been stellar for either of us. I have to say, that Valentine's day you came into the diner with Tony, I wanted to jump out through the nearest window."

"I had no idea you were the 'Jay' he was always referring to," Jensen admitted. "I'd have told him that wasn't the best idea...I'm sorry it was a bad night for you."

"Wasn't your fault," Jared said with a wave of his hand. "Just some awkward karma we had ourselves going." He turned toward the rest of the bar and watched the goings on. "Everyone else is having fun."

Jensen nodded, signaled for another beer and took only a small sip of it before he turned to look at the crowd with Jared. "Yeah, it is supposed to be a fun night; a fun holiday."

"I don't suppose you'd risk another dance with me? I mean, the dancing part was fun, right?" Jared asked, grinning at Jensen.

"Yeah, the dancing part was a lot of fun," Jensen said with a grin. He sipped his drink and then put it down and stood up.

Jared put a hand on Jensen's shoulder, friendly, but no more. "Let's have fun then. And look like another happy couple."

Jensen chuckled and nodded, nudging Jared slightly and then leading him onto the dance floor. He made some room for them, and turned to dance with Jared with a smile.

Jared fell easily into the dance with Jensen, remembering even from so long ago, how easily they had found a rhythm before. "Slow songs all right?" he asked with a wink.

"Yeah, they're good, Jay," Jensen said, moving with Jared and letting him know that he wasn't the same, skittish kid that he was years ago.

Jared chuckled and settled closer to Jensen. "So, how long have you been working at the college?" He put a hand gently on Jensen's hip, squeezing once.

"Almost since graduation. I took a little time off so that Tony and I could travel for a couple of weeks, but I started with the next contract year," Jensen said, relaxing in Jared's touch. "When did you start at the high school?"

"Right after I graduated from college. They were way short on staff, so I've been finishing my teaching credential while I work. It's awesome. I mean, the students can be a pain in the ass, but I like the idea that I'm making a difference in their lives."

Jensen nodded. "I bet you are. You were always passionate in what you did."

"Still am. Maybe that's what scares guys away," Jared said with a little shrug that fit into the dance.

"If that's what scares them, they're not worth it. It was never what worried me about you," Jensen said with a wry smile. "I was just not ready to think about being serious."

"Well, there has to be something about me," Jared said with a sad smile. "And I know. Maybe it was better that we didn't, you know, get further. I probably would have pushed for more."

Jensen frowned. "I wish I could have been in a different place...you actually made me think a lot after you left that night." He smiled ruefully. "You made me realize that maybe I was being a little too cold about my life."

Jared brushed against Jensen lightly. "Well, I guess it wasn't all bad then," he said.

"I never got a chance to thank you or to apologize," Jensen said sadly. Tony had benefited from Jared's words and actions, but Jensen was having a hard time seeing that as a good thing at the moment.

"Meh," Jared said with a wave of his hand. "We both were pretty awkward that time. It's a two way apology, man."

Jensen nodded, acknowledging that Jared was right about that. "True enough. There was definitely a lot going on for the both of us."

"And here we are again," Jared said with a bashful grin. "Kinda weird, huh? Maybe we should get some cake tonight and pass on the ice cream." Dimples appeared in both cheeks.

Laughing, Jensen tossed his head back and held tight to Jared's shoulders. "God, yeah...I think that's probably the best idea." He snickered again and left his hands on Jared's shoulders.

Jared swung his arms around Jensen's waist as the song turned slow. "Though it was kinda one of the hottest things I ever started to do."

"Yeah?" Jensen asked, blushing slightly while he slid into Jared's embrace. "It was for me too."

"Never was brave enough to try anything like that again," Jared admitted with a slightly ducked head.

Jensen blushed again. "That's too bad. It was shaping up to be the hottest night of my life."

Jared laughed and snugged Jensen closer to him as a couple bumped them. "I had all these elaborate plans for what I was going to do with the sundae."

"Yeah?" Jensen asked, sliding closer and feeling the same amount of comfort he'd felt when he was first in Jared's arms.

"Yeah," Jared said. "I wanted to eat it out of you." He blushed a little and ducked his head into Jensen's hair.

Jensen tightened his arms around Jared, muffling his moan in Jared's throat, while he tried to not let himself sink into the blinding heat he felt low in his gut. "Fuck," he whispered.

"What's the matter?" Jared asked, lifting his head.

Shuddering, Jensen pulled back. "That's fucking hot, Jay," he whispered again.

Jared turned bright red and grinned, a hint of shyness around the edges. "Yeah? I would have tried to make it hot for us."

"You already were...it wasn't anything you did that freaked me out...not really. It was the way I thought about what you said. My own interpretation." Jensen shrugged. "If I've learned nothing else from working with the students, it's that you have to be conscious of what you say, but you can never be responsible for what they hear you say."

"That's good. I like that," Jared said. "I mean, it's true for the written word, too. People interpret the same words very differently."

Jensen nodded, making a little bit of space between them while they danced. "And you didn't intend what I heard."

Jared eased back a little more, not wanting to make Jensen uncomfortable. "I was trying to be cute. I guess I screwed up."

"It wasn't a screw up. If I'd been anyone else, it'd have been fun and cute. It was just a tough mix for the two of us, really." Jensen shrugged and looked a bit sad. "I didn't want you to leave, but I didn't know what to do to make it okay again."

"So, this is our second chance," Jared said. "Friends?"

Jensen beamed brightly at Jared. "Yeah, friends. I like that."

"Awesome," Jared said and swung Jensen in a circle.

Clinging to his shoulders, Jensen let Jared guide him around the dance floor with a laugh and a warmth he'd not felt in a while.  
~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Bullseye

Jared flipped out the large blanket and made sure it lay flat on the ground. He looked up at the sunny sky and smiled, silently thanking nature for giving them a lovely Valentine’s day. Opening the picnic basket, he began to unload all of the food he'd packed, along with a small package. "Hurry, Jen," he murmured as he pulled out the last things. "Don't keep me waiting."

Jensen sat in his car breathing deeply and looking at the rather small gift in his hands. He knew Jared would be waiting, his boyfriend's habit for promptness one of the things he'd never expected from him. Pushing out of the car, Jensen locked it and looked around for the little landmarks Jared had mentioned in order to find him.

Jared saw Jensen approaching slowly and stood, face lit with a grin. Unable to help himself, he dashed toward him. "Jensen!" he called, like a heroine in some romantic comedy. "My Jensen!"

Snorting, Jensen opened his arms and braced himself for Jared's tackle. He did his best to keep them both on their feet, even though Jared outweighed him with a god twenty pounds of muscle these days.

Jared swung them both in a circle and then dipped Jensen slightly to kiss him. "Hi," he said, eyes warm and happy, as he finally set Jensen upright and released him.

"Hi," Jensen said, pulling Jared in for another kiss. "A picnic, huh? I love it."

"I'm just glad the weather cooperated," Jared said, resting his forehead on Jensen's. "Happy first Valentine's Day together, Jen." He tugged him in for another kiss (he could never get enough) and then caught one of his hands to lead him to the waiting blanket.

"Leave it to you to plan something extravagant," Jensen teased lightly, bringing Jared's fingers to his lips and kissing them lightly. He settled on the blanket and waited for Jared to settle in and show him what he brought.

"A picnic is extravagant?" Jared asked, all wide-eyed innocence. He lifted the bottle of champagne from its ice and popped the cork with a grin. "Not even a little."

Jensen chuckled. "It's definitely extravagant. Doesn't mean I don't want it or like it." He reached out for the glass of champagne that Jared handed him.

"To us," Jared said softly, lifting his champagne flute to Jensen. "And having finally found each other."

"It only took us more than a decade," Jensen said with a laugh. He still wasn't entirely certain that they'd make it, but he hoped so...was willing to give it everything he had to make it work.

Jared winked and took a sip of champagne, before carefully setting the flute down. "Where would you like to start? We have several gourmet cheeses with all kinda of bread and crackers and fruit to go with them. And some of that jerky you like so much. Oh and some Texas BBQ, cold. And lots of chocolate. Cause I want to make us both fat."

Jensen snorted. "Apparently." He shook his head slightly. "How about some crackers, cheese and jerky?"

Jared cupped Jensen's right cheek and leaned forward for a kiss, sucking lightly on his full lower lip. He pulled off with a light nip and then pulled the cheese, crackers and jerky in front of them. "I wouldn't care if you got some junk in the trunk."

"Yeah, don't think that's going to happen...I'd care," Jensen said. Not that he'd be upset over a few pounds on his frame, but he didn't want to gain a lot of weight.

Jared chuckled and nipped Jensen's nose lightly. "You're so serious," he murmured. "I love that about you."

"You do?" Jensen asked, still surprised at how much Jared seemed to care about him.

Jared shook his head and began to make himself a cheese, cracker and jerky sandwich. Stuffing half in his mouth, he grinned around the crumbs and said, "This is awesome."

Jensen ate his own cheese and cracker a little more carefully, smiling around his full mouth at Jared's enthusiasm. "You've been planning it for a while," he said, having come to realize just how Jared could be about certain things...like anniversaries.

"Yeah, a little bit," Jared said, cheeks slightly flushed. "I told you I was intense about things." He ducked his head, long bangs hiding his eyes. "I hope it's all right."

"Of course it is...I'd tell you if it wasn't," Jensen said, reaching out to grab Jared's hand.

Jared threaded their fingers together and smiled at Jensen, a little wobbly around the edges. "I want this to work out so badly," he said. "For so many reasons, Jen. I want to do it right with and for you. For us."

Jensen nodded, offered his own slightly wobbly smile. "Me too, Jay...let's just try and let it do it's thing, though, okay?"

Jared thumbed over Jensen's lips and smiled. "I'm trying, Jen. Promise." He leaned in for a lingering kiss and tugged Jensen in close.

Returning the kiss, Jensen moaned into Jared's lips. They were both making their way carefully and slowly through the potential minefield of a new relationship...even if they'd known each other off and on for over a decade. Jensen pulled back slowly and nibbled at Jared's lower lip. "I'm just glad you asked me out."

"Me, too," Jared said with a goofy smile. "Even if I did nearly knock the waiter over doing my victory dance when you said yes."

"That was damn funny," Jensen said. "But, I'm glad you didn't since they'd have likely banned us from our favorite restaurant."

Jared laughed softly and pressed his forehead to Jensen's lightly. "He was pretty pissed, though. Still refuses to serve us."

Jensen chuckled. "Yeah, well, you did almost make him dump an entire tray on another table." He shook his head and tugged Jared in for a gentle kiss.

Jared sucked on Jensen's tongue and moaned softly, sliding his hand through the downy hair at Jensen's nape. "And you still wanted to go out with me."

"I'd wanted to go out with you for awhile, Jay," Jensen said. He stroked his fingers over Jared's cheek with a soft smile. "But, I was afraid you weren't going to want to go out with me."

"Really? I wish I had known. I wouldn't have been so scared to ask," Jared said. He tilted his head, eyes curious. "Why did you think that?"

Jensen snorted. "We didn't exactly have the best track record and well, I failed hardcore at my relationship with Tony. Didn't think you'd want to give it a shot."

"Forget Tony. He was a fool for letting you go," Jared said. "I just hoped you might want to try with me. Lucky me."

"It's all working out for the best," Jensen agreed, kissing Jared softly again.

"And here it is Valentine's day again, and neither of us is single," Jared said. "Which is a first in our whole time knowing each other."

Jensen snorted, pulling back and lifting a cracker to Jared's lips. "Let's hope it stays that way, huh?"

"That's all I was hoping for," Jared said and engulfed cracker and part of Jensen's fingers in his mouth."

Laughing at Jared's playfulness, Jensen watched the way his mouth engulfed Jensen's finger. He wriggled the finger gently, swiping it over Jared's tongue with a low moan. "God you are so hot, Jay."

Jared laved each of Jensen's fingers before releasing them and hewing his cracker. He offered Jensen a strawberry with a wink.

Jensen opened his mouth and leaned in so that Jared could place the berry between his lips. He bit into the fruit, flick out his tongue and catch the juice before leaning in for a second bite of the berry.

"Good?" Jared asked and then caught Jensen's mouth the share the flavor. "Mmmm. Good."

"Very good," Jensen agreed, humming and flicking his tongue over Jared's lips. "You taste awesome."

Jared nearly purred into Jensen's mouth and pressed a hand to his back. "Best part of the meal."

"Absolutely...love the way you taste," Jensen agreed.

"But we shouldn't neglect the rest of the meal," Jared said and tore off a large chunk of French bread to go with some camembert. "Especially the cheese. Cheesiness is next to godliness."

Jensen laughed and sat back. He took a piece of the bread and cheese and reminded himself that they were in public.

Jared snuggled up to Jensen's side and offered him more champagne. "It's gorgeous out here. So peaceful right now."

"You picked a great spot," Jensen agreed. He took the champagne and sipped at it while looking around the park.

"And so quiet. It's perfect for us today," Jared said with a satisfied sigh. "Exactly how I wanted it for tonight."

"Who knew you were such a planner?" Jensen teased, stretching his legs out and smiling indulgently at Jared.

"Hey, I have to plan all the lessons for my classes," Jared protested, wrapping an arm around Jensen's waist.

Jensen leaned into Jared. "I know...I was teasing," he said, resting his head on Jared's shoulder.

Jared chuckled and pressed a kiss to Jensen's crown. "You're so good at it. I love that, too."

"It's comfortable to tease you. I mean, I know you won't take offense at the shit I say," Jensen grinned and pressed a quick, hard kiss on Jared's lips.

"Nah. There's always this look in your eyes that makes me know it's all just teasing," Jared said. He leaned in for another kiss.

Jensen returned the kiss, cupping Jared's cheek with one hand and leaning on him for balance while he held his champagne flute in the air. "This is all just a bit complicated," he said with a chuckle.

Jared took the flute and finished off the rest of Jensen's champagne, before tucking the glass out of the way. "You're worth a bit of complication."

Blushing at the compliment, Jensen ducked his head and rubbed his cheek on Jared's shoulder. "I'm glad you think so...I feel the same way about you."

Jared rested his cheek on Jensen's head and sighed softly. "This is good. I could do this forever."

Jensen took a shaky breath, knowing he felt the same way. He was still stunned at how different everything was with Jared. "Yeah, me too," he whispered.

Jared smiled at the soft admission and said, "There is little I wouldn't do for you." He tore off some pieces of jerky and chewed it contentedly. "Food and you. Life is perfect."

Jensen snorted again, burying his face in Jared's throat. "Only you would rate food up on a par with me." Chuckling, he reached for another piece of bread and took a bite.

"Hey, that's not what I said," Jared protested and nearly purred at the sensation of Jensen pressed close to him. "But I do have an unnatural love for food. It's why I have to work out so much."

"And I do love watching you work out," Jensen admitted, humming at the memory of Jared's sweaty body going through his routines in the gym. "Makes it tough to do my own."

"It is hard to exercise and gawk at the same time," Jared teased, flexing one arm to show off the ripple of muscle beneath cloth. "But I like your vacant, drooling expression when you're checking out my body."

Jensen blushed, both because Jared was teasing... _and_ also telling the truth. "Well, it's not like you don't show off for me...flexing your muscles and proving how much you can deadlift."

"I can't help myself. My boyfriend is checking me out, and I want to make him want to come near and touch. Besides, he's so good-looking, I have to work hard to stay in the same league." Jared touched the blushing cheeks and tilted Jensen's head for a kiss.

Opening his mouth to Jared, Jensen moaned and clung to his shoulders. He'd say the same thing in reverse, knowing it was Jared who was far hotter than he was any day of the week. Of course, they always did manage to argue about that when it came up. "God, you are just trying to kill me, aren't you?" he whimpered.

"Kill you?" Jared asked, right hand slipping under Jensen's layers to stroke the skin of his lower back. "Whatever makes you say that?"

"The way you're touching me, trying to make me forget we're in public," Jensen said with a shudder.

Laughing softly, Jared whispered, "I would not do that, if only because I am unwilling to share you. Everything I want with you should just be for us. Although the idea of being able to make love to you under the stars appeals to my mushy side."

Jensen chuckled softly. "Perhaps in our own backyard some night, then."

"Our own backyard," Jared murmured, thinking of them owning a house together, with two dogs and maybe some cats, racing around their big back lawn. "Yeah. I like that idea." He kissed Jensen again, communicating his thanks for the pleasant daydreams of them.

"I know it's a little soon, but something to think about," Jensen said with a contented smile.

"I'm not complaining about the idea," Jared said and pressed Jensen into the blanket for a longer kiss, hand exploring a little more boldly over his torso.

Jensen hummed softly, body arching and pressing into the touch of Jared's hands. "Love the way you touch me."

Jared thumbed lightly over his nipples and pinched the right one. He watched Jensen's responses with hungry eyes, sucking on his bottom lip and then nipping at the sensitive spots of his neck.

"Jay, you've got to stop or I won't be able to," Jensen said, his body thrumming with Jared's expert touches.

An apologetic little gleam appeared in Jared's eyes, and he sat back up, pulling Jensen into his arms. "Sorry," he murmured. "You make me forget everything but you."

Jensen shivered and settled into Jared's arms. "If we weren't in public, you know I wouldn't stop you."

"I know," Jared said and slid the fingers of his left hand just under the waistband of Jensen's pants. "That's for later." He grabbed some more bread and cheese. "After the dessert food."

"After the dessert food?" Jensen asked, stomach quivering with Jared's fingers tucked in his waistband.

"Or with," Jared said with a wicked smile. "If you're willing to try that again. With frosting maybe..."

Jensen chuckled. "You want to cover me in frosting this time?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"And the lick and suck and nibble it off you," Jared purred. "A combination of fristing and Jensen. Mmmm."

"You are a goof sometimes," Jensen said, indulgence in his voice while he tangled his fingers in Jared's hair. "If you wanted all that, then why are we picnicking in public?"

"Build up," Jared said and rubbed his nose against Jensen's. "I wanted to share the evening outside with you, before we spend the night together."

Jensen pressed a gentle kiss to Jared's lips. "I love that about you."

"Love?" Jared asked, ridiculously pleased, and caught Jensen's mouth for a longer kiss. "I was planning a stroll after dinner... work off some of dinner."

"Sounds good," Jensen said, nibbling at Jared's lower lip. "I love walking with you."

"You're so easy to please," Jared rumbled and offered him a slice of jack. "This cheese is awesome!"

Jensen chuckled and shook his head at Jared's enthusiasm. He untangled himself from Jared enough to make a small sandwich of the bread, cheese and jerky, nibbling at it and watching Jared in the slowly fading sunlight.

"I brought some of that cheesecake you like for your dessert and a large creampuff for me... unless you wanted to switch," Jared said, noshing a bunch more bread and cheese.

"Nah, I'll stick with my cheesecake...or we can share them both," Jensen said with a shrug. He didn't mind either way.

"You do love your cheesecake," Jared said with a grin. He pulled out a container with a large slice of cheesecake and an enormous cream puff inside. "We'll have to work out extra hard tonight to work these calories off."

Jensen snorted. "Somehow I don't think that is going to be an issue...not with how hot you were making me just a bit ago."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Jared said with a wiggle of his hips. He opened the container and carefully served Jensen his cheesecake, before grabbing his enormous puff and taking a bit. Cream got everywhere.

Jensen took a much smaller bite of his own cheesecake, laughing at Jared's creampuff explosion. He reached out his finger and swiped up some of the extra from Jared's cheek and stuck it in his mouth, sucking and moaning softly around his finger.

Jared beamed at him and stole a quick finger full of cheese cake. Stuffing it in his mouth and sucking it off, he moaned to match Jensen. And then winked.

Laughing at their antics, Jensen took another bite of his dessert and hummed at the sweet flavor. "You're so good to me, Jay," Jensen said with a smile before lifting another forkful of the cheesecake up to Jared's lips.

"I want to be," Jared said intently. "You deserve it." He wrapped his hand around Jensen's and lifted the fork into his mouth. "Mmm."

Jensen watched Jared each the cheesecake, unconsciously wetting his lips while he stared at Jared's mouth. "So, what else do you have planned tonight?"

Jared's eyes darkened, as he looked Jensen up and down. "You really don't know?" he asked in a honeyed tone.

Jensen blinked, shook his head slowly and almost swallowed his tongue at Jared's tone. "No?" he said hesitantly.

"After we take a long, romantic stroll, I'm going to take you home, strip you bare, lay you over my bed and worship you for hours."

"Jesus, yeah okay...I more meant the stroll...but yeah," Jensen muttered the words, stumbling over several as he went. He looked around the park and cursed that there were even more people around than when they first sat down.

Jared chuckled and kissed each of Jensen's blushing cheeks in turn. "It's so adorkable how you still blush like that."

Jensen blushed hotter, leaning his cheek against Jared's. "Only you can get me to do that, Jared. Only you."

Jared scooped Jensen all the way into his lap, even if he did lay in an uncomfortable sprawl. His arms wrapped around Jensen's middle, careful of the desserts, and held him close. "I also thought we would do anything you might want first."

"I like the idea of a romantic walk with you," Jensen said, reaching up and tangling his hand in Jared's hair.

"Good. Cause one day, we're getting dogs and taking lots of them." Jared said. "And a couple of cats for you, to boss the dogs around."

"Dogs and cats and long walks. Sounds like a perfect, awesome life to come," Jensen said, nuzzling Jared's cheek.

"Doesn't it?" Jared asked. "Especially if we're doing it all together."

Jensen kissed Jared soundly. "That's what I meant...all of that with us both is the perfect life." He pulled back and looked at Jared seriously. "You don't have any doubts about me, right? I don't make you worry that I'm not serious or committed, do I?"

"No. You have more right to worry about me," Jared said. "What with my complete lack of ability to keep a man interested for more than two months."

"I keep telling you that you just picked the wrong guys, Jay," Jensen said, catching his mouth in another kiss before becoming serious again. "I just want to be sure you know how certain I am of you."

Jared studied Jensen's eyes and face and then smiled his brightest. "I know I want this more than I've wanted anything. It's still new, technically, but that doesn't matter to me."

Jensen chuckled. "I guess it's new for us, but it doesn't feel like it."

"We fit," Jared said. "We have since I sat down next to you in the gay bar on a lonely Valentine's Day, feeling like the biggest loser in the world."

"I think it's because I was sitting there too, feeling like I was the biggest loser in the world...and we both realized that we just hadn't had the right chance at it," Jensen said.

"I kinda like our history now," Jared admitted with a goofy grin. "It's a good story for the grandkids."

Jensen laughed, ducked his head. "The best story for our grandkids."

"Maybe we should leave a few details out," Jared said with a teasing grin.

"Just a few...those get to be ours," Jensen said with a grin. "I'm glad that you’re so certain of me...because I know that you're it for me."

"Oh," Jared murmured and kissed Jensen deep and slow and thorough. "My Jensen then."

Jensen opened to Jared's mouth, moaning low and clinging to Jared tightly. He wanted Jared so much, was getting closer and closer to being ready to go home.

"Shall we pack the basket, put it away and take our stroll?" Jared asked. "Then we can go home. Our place."

"I like the sound of that. I think I'm very ready to go home with you, Jared," Jensen said, kissing him again and then sliding off his lap.

"You're getting a little hot there?" Jared asked, tease and love in his tone. He began to clean up the remains of their food.

Jensen helped Jared pack the food. "I'm far more than a little hot over here..."

"I'm a bad Jared," Jared said with a fake hanging of his head, hair getting in his eyes. He looked up at Jensen through his bangs. "Jensen forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Jay...you know I love how you do that to me," Jensen teased him back. He tugged Jared's hair lightly and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Jared loved when Jensen used his hair for a handle, which he often did. He was always so careful not to hurt Jared, only to lead him gently where he wanted. Kissing those perfect lips, Jared could only think of happy things in their future. "Shall we walk?"

Humming, Jensen nodded and then pulled back. He pushed himself to his feet and folded the blanket so that Jared wouldn't have to try and carry everything in his hands.

"I was thinking, this summer, when we're both free, we could travel," Jared said.

"Yeah? Where were you thinking?" Jensen asked, tucking the blanket under his arm and reaching for Jared's hand.

"Europe. Egypt. Asia. Anywhere," Jared said, eyes glowing. "I've never been out of the US."

"Okay, I'm easy...depending on how long we want to go; we could do a good trip." Jensen squeezed Jared's fingers and swung their hands slightly between them.

"Better be easy only for me," Jared teased. "We can look at different options later, decide on somewhere that interests us both."

Jensen laughed. "I'm an easy traveler, but yes I'm only easy for you." He bumped their shoulders together with a contented sound.

Jared chuckled and wrapped his free arm around Jensen's shoulders, pulling him close. "I know. You're my guy."

Wrapping his arm around Jared's waist, Jensen snuggled into his side. "Yup, we're just too domestic," he joked.

"Is no such thing," Jared said. "At least not for us."

"You don't think?" Jensen asked, rather serious in spite of their teasing on the topic.

"Should I?" Jared asked. "I mean, I like it. We go out and enjoy our home, yeah?"

"Yeah, we do both...I guess I just worry sometimes that too much domesticity breeds complacency and boredom," Jensen said.

Jared made a face and said, "Well, I don't think we're in any danger of that. I mean, there's a lot to look forward to beside domesticity."

"Tell me what you look forward to you?" Jensen asked with a kiss to Jared's cheek.

"Everything. Waking up next to you. Snuggling with you after a hard day at work. Making dinner for you." Jared looked bashful.

Jensen filled with a warmth at Jared's words. "Yeah? All of that mundane stuff?" he asked, grinning and leaning into Jared.

"Not so mundane if I am with you," Jared said. "And I don't think it ever will be."

"Me either," Jensen said, smiling and leaning into Jared's side. "I've always just been worried that someone else would think they would be mundane."

"Can you cook?" Jared asked. "I mean I can do some things, but I'd love to learn more stuff."

Jensen shrugged a little. "I can do a few things Momma taught me before I moved out. Some chili and a couple of her casseroles. We could always take some classes, learn some more dishes together."

"Sweet," Jared said. "See, there's something else to look forward to."

"Anything else you want to do together?" Jensen asked, liking the idea that they might be able to combine a couple of hobbies.

"How about join a baseball league?" Jared asked with a smile. "I haven't played in years, but I'd love to join a team."

Jensen grinned. "Yeah, that'd be fun...I bet we'd have a great time with that."

"What about you?" Jared asked. "What would you like us to do as a couple?"

"I think the cooking classes would be the first thing I'd want to do," Jensen admitted.

"I have no problem with that," Jared said. "You know that I love food. And eating food."

Jensen grinned, nodding. "Absolutely...and then we'll both be on the same level with the cooking duties."

"Just as long as we switch off who cleans out the dishwasher. Cause that sucks," Jared said.

"Agreed," Jensen said without hesitation. He hated the chore as much as Jared, but was willing to share it if they shared the cooking duties.

"What's your most favorite thing to do that's considered a chore?" Jared asked,

Jensen blushed, ducked his head and mumbled, "dusting."

Jared chuckled and said, "I like vacuuming. It's peaceful. And I play games with the vacuum."

Chuckling, Jensen nodded and lost some of the blush. "It's kinda nice."

"And we can do it in tandem. Clean the house day- you dust and I vacuum." Jared wiggled his hips and said, "It'll be fun."

"I'm not sure it'll be 'fun', but it'll certainly make cleaning the house less of a drag," Jensen said, bumping into Jared's hip with his own.

"Aw c'mon, it'll be fun!" Jared said. "We can have a reward at the end of the day." He leered at Jensen, eyes dark with lust.

Jensen shivered and leered back, licking his lips. "I like the sound of that at the end of the day...we get our best desserts if things are done."

"Oh heck yeah," Jared said with a grin. "And the harder we work... the harder we can play."

"Even better," Jensen agreed. "That might have us doing a lot more than basic cleaning on a regular basis."

"Our place will sparkle. Not a speck of dirt and dust anywhere," Jared said. "But our bed will be a wreck and ruin."

Jensen grinned. "Yeah, I think that's about right...perfect for the two of us."

"We'll buy a California mattress with like the most heavy duty headboard and support ever," Jared said. "And maybe pad the walls."

"And move the headboard to a wall without neighbors," Jensen added, conscious that if Jared thinks it needs padding, then it needs to be away from their neighbors.

"Oh, yeah. Good thinking. Not just cause of the headboard though. I'll be trying to get you as loud as possible, and you know I'm not exactly quiet," Jared said.

Jensen shook his head. "That is very true; neither of us are all that quiet."

Jared covered his mouth over an absurd laugh and bumped Jensen gently again. "We're going to be as loud as possible. All the time."

"I like the sound of that...as loud as possible, as often as possible." Jensen nuzzled Jared's cheek and curled in closer to his side.

"How much further do you want to walk?" Jared asked. "I mean...bed is sounding better and better."

"Coulda been done walking awhile ago," Jensen said and did an about-face with Jared in his arms.

Jared laughed and turned with him, double-timing back to their cars. "Yours or mine?"

"Yours so we can bed the babies down for the night," Jensen responded instantly. Much as he loved the dogs, his place wasn't entirely set up for them without pre-planning.

Jared grinned and scooped Jensen into a kiss. "I'll rush and have them done before you even get there."

Jensen wrapped himself around Jared's shoulder, melting into the kiss. "Fuck, yeah okay...I'm gonna stop quick to grab my overnight bag and I’ll be over."

"Mmm, can you bring that set of glasses that makes you look kinda nerdy?" Jared asked, a little embarrassed, but totally turned on by the idea.

"Yeah, I'll bring 'em," Jensen said with a soft chuckle. He'd noticed Jared's enjoyment of them before and wore them more often than his other pair when Jared was over.

"There's something about you in them," Jared said, ducking his head. "You look... edible."

Jensen grinned. "Okay, any other requests?" He stroked his hand up and down Jared's arm.

"Don't be too long," Jared said and kissed him softly. "I'll be waiting."

"Got it," Jensen said with a wink before handing Jared's blanket to him and then hoping into his own car. Since he'd started spending a number of nights at Jared's place, Jensen had put together a few overnight bag set ups that would make it quick and easy. He made a quick sweep of the house for anything else he'd need for the next day, Jensen grabbed his glasses and headed back out the door and over to Jared's.

Jared drove home as fast as possible within the law, rushed to get the dogs out to do their business and then back in to sweep the apartment and make sure nothing too gross was out. And then he waited.

Tossing his bag over his shoulder, Jensen walked up to Jared's door and knocked lightly. He rocked back on his heels and smiled, looking forward to another night with his boyfriend and wondering again if it was too soon to recommend they combine their households.

Jared opened the door quickly, since he'd been hovering right by it, smiled at the sight of Jensen and pulled him inside and into a kiss. Waving his hand in the direction of the door, he finally managed to close it without parting their mouths.

Jensen tossed his bag to the side without breaking the kiss, sliding into Jared's arms with a hum and a happy sigh.

"Hey you," Jared said and sucked lightly on Jensen's full lower lip. "You want a drink or anything?"

"Maybe some water," Jensen said, tangling his fingers in the hair at the base of Jared's head.

"Good idea. I'm thinking you may need to replenish your fluids a lot tonight." Jared turned bright red and coughed into a hand. "Okay, please forget I ever said something that 70s pornish."

Jensen laughed, holding onto Jared and almost crying through his giggles. "Love you, Jay...you can get away with stuff like that like no one I've ever known." He kissed Jared hard. "But, yes, I'd like some water."

Unable to help himself, Jared began to laugh, too, and held Jensen tight to him. "Yeah. Let's get you some. And maybe a cookie for me."

"I'll take a cookie, too," Jensen said, letting Jared lead him through to the kitchen.

"I have deluxe chocolate chip with M&M’s in them," Jared said. "Cause you can never have enough candy."

Jensen shook his head. "No...you never can," Jensen said with a laugh.

"Or Jensen," Jared added. He pulled out the cookies and helped himself to one, before grabbing glasses for the water. "The dogs are all taken care of and away for the night."

"I was wondering. They don't usually let me come in without more of a greeting." Jensen grabbed a cookie and sat at the island in Jared's kitchen.

Jared moved to stand between Jensen's legs and traced a hand down his spine. "Didn't want them getting all worked up."

Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's and pulled him in closer. "Hmmmm, true...that does make it a much longer process."

Jared clasped Jensen's hips and leaned forward to kiss him. Distracted by his neck, he nipped his way down the length instead. "Tastes good. Want more."

"You always want more," Jensen chuckled, head tipping to the side so Jared has the room to nibble and lick.

"Feed my habit," Jared affirmed, biting down at the join of neck and shoulder. "Make me even more addicted."

Jensen shuddered, body shaking and rocking against Jared's while he panted out the immediate jolt of pleasure.

"You always like the biting," Jared said with satisfaction. "Mmm. Maybe I can be a vampire for Halloween this year. Just suck your neck until you're squirming from it."

"We won't be getting very far if you spend your time sucking and biting my neck," Jensen said, grabbing Jared's shirt at his ribs and pulled him even closer.

"We won't be getting very far if you spend your time sucking and biting my neck," Jensen said, grabbing Jared's shirt at his ribs and pulled him even closer.

"Really? You don't think you could get off with me sucking at your neck?" Jared asked. He traced over the jugular with delicate fingers.

Laughing, Jensen shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I meant we wouldn't get far on Halloween if all you were doing was biting me."

"I'd be all right with that," Jared said with a grin. He nuzzled Jensen's cheek and then kissed a spot under his left ear.

"Hmmm, so would I," Jensen admitted. He stroked his hands up and down Jared's back and wrapped his legs tighter around Jared's hips.

"I never drink- wine," Jared said in a goofy accent and then sucked on Jensen's neck, feeling his pulse beating against his tongue.

"Yeah," Jensen moaned, tilting his head harder to the side.

"You'd be the first to go in a vampire movie," Jared rumbled. "You'd run right up to him and go, 'suck me first!'"

Jensen snorted. "Only if he looked like you."

Beaming at the compliment, Jared slid his grip so he was cupping Jensen around the ass and hauled him off the counter. Mock-staggering under the weight, he headed for the bedroom. "I'm only to happy to suck you."

Chuckling at Jared's show of strength, Jensen tightened his arms around Jared's neck and nuzzled at his throat. He nipped and suck, licked and moaned into Jared's ear while he was walked toward the bedroom. "I love when you suck me."

Jared worked hard not to walk into any walls while being distracted by Jensen's voice and mouth. He carefully dumped him on the bed and then flopped right over him, catching his mouth. Humming through the kiss, he asked," May I open your jeans, pull you out and suck you dry then?"

Jensen melted into the kiss, opening his mouth to Jared and bracing himself up on his elbows. "Fuck yeah, Jay. Anytime."

Jared slid down the bed, grabbed Jensen's jeans and fumbled them open, eager and needy. He exposed Jensen's cock and spent a moment just admiring the length, even while his fingers trailed in Jensen's pubic hair.

Fighting the desire to tip his head and moan, Jensen forced himself to keep his eyes on Jared. "You going to tease me?"

"Yes," Jared said, but wrapped a hand around Jensen's length and slid his mouth happily over the tip, Closing his eyes, he sucked as he would on a lollipop, savoring the flavor just as much.

"Of course you are," Jensen moaned, forcing his eyes to stay on Jared even while he was being teased.

"You're so hot," Jared said, pulling off with a wet pop. He licked just at the slit, even as his hand took up the slack and lazily jacked Jensen. "Still wearing everything, but with your cock being sucked."

Jensen chuckled. "You like me like this."

"I like you like everything," Jared said and sucked Jensen back down. He bobbed his head a few times, slow and smooth.

Moaning, Jensen rocked his hips up slightly, pushing himself into Jared's mouth. "Good thing I like you like everything too."

Jared purred around Jensen's cock and pulled off, leaving a trail slick behind. "You better." He nibbled down the vein on the underside of Jensen's sock and nosed up against his boxers. "Smell good."

"Yeah?" Jensen asked, eyebrow arching. He'd not been able to get cleaned up for Jared after work and before their date. "Love when you touch me."

Jared licked a wet stripe up to the tip of Jensen's cock and then slid right back down, taking all of him inside his mouth. Pressing his nose into the soft boxer material, he waited a moment to get used to having that much in his mouth.

Jensen brought his hand to the back of Jared's head and tangled his fingers there. He dropped his other hand on Jared's shoulder, squeezed and stroked his thumb up and down the side of Jared's throat.

Jared felt comfortable enough to move and took up a slow rhythm up and down. He took hold of Jensen's hips and squeezed them in time to his motions. Up. Down. Up. Down. Squeeze. Release. Squeeze. Release.

Watching as long as he could, Jensen fought against the growing need to thrust and rock his hips. "Please Jay, don't tease."

Jared pulled off and looked up, eyes shot. "Didn't mean to. Wasn't trying to."

"I know...god, I know you weren't," Jensen said, stroking his thumb over Jared's mouth. "But you tease me so easily because I need you so much."

Jared nodded and said, "I'll try to do better for you then." He took a deep breath and then swallowed all of Jensen again. He sped up his movements, trying to give Jensen what he needed.

"Oh Christ," Jensen moaned, head falling back hard and bodying arching hard. He lifted his hips, rocked himself up into Jared's mouth.

Jared sucked eagerly and accepted Jensen's thrusts. He found the right way to move so that Jensen could slip as deep as possible without choking him. And every now and then, he added a flash of teeth.

"Fuck Jared, your mouth," Jensen moaned, dropping himself into the pillows of the bed and grabbing at the sheets.

Jared grinned a little at the words, since that was exactly what Jensen _was_ doing. He spread his big hands wider over Jensen's slender hips, fingers digging into his ass.

Twisting his head, Jensen rocked his hips gently up. He knew, well enough, that Jared would stop him if it was too much, so Jensen lost himself in the sensations. "So good, God Jay," he moaned.

Jared wiggled some long fingers underneath his bobbing head and found Jensen's balls. He stroked them teasingly, before tugging them away from his body, trying to prolong the time to his release.

Whimpers and moans were all Jensen could offer up when Jared started to tug on his balls. His whole body was on fire, aching for his release even though Jensen knew enough to realize that Jared was teasing him even more.

Jared moved his hand back to the base of Jensen's cock and began to work his mouth and hand in tandem. He pulled off the end and just let his hand do that work for a moment to ease his aching jaw, before he began nibbling and working the head again. "So hot, Jen. Gonna come for me?"

"Fuck yeah," Jensen moaned, whimpering when Jared slid his teeth over the head one last time. He arched hard, body shaking while he spurted all over Jared.

Jared gasped and slid his mouth back over Jensen's spurting cock to drink him down. He swallowed until the last bit disappeared and then released Jensen with a hearty sigh. "Now, that's dessert."

Chuckling on a gasping breath, Jensen reached out and tangled his fingers in Jared's hair. "Love you," he whispered, eyes closed and body still heaving with aftershocks.

Jared pulled himself back and tugged Jensen's pants and boxers off completely. He lifted Jensen's shirt and encouraged him to move his arms, so it would slide off. Finally having Jensen spread naked beneath him, he latched on to his pulse point and sucked, hard.

Jensen struggled to help Jared remove all of his clothing, his limbs lethargic after the amazing orgasm. Once he was naked, Jensen wrapped himself around Jared, moaning again at the suction on his throat. "Jay," he whimpered.

"I want to make love to your body and then spill all over you," Jared purred.

"Yeah, want that," Jensen moaned. He tugged Jared in closer, nuzzling along his jaw and down his throat.

Jared sought and captured Jensen's mouth, demanding his tongue and sharing their mingled flavors. He reached down to curve along Jensen's perfect ass with light fingertips.

"Want you inside me, Jay, please," Jensen all but begged his lover for more.

Jared shivered and pressed a kiss to Jensen's breastbone, feeling his heart hammering below. "Inside you."

"Inside me," Jensen repeated, hands tangling in Jared's hair and tugging him up for a heated kiss.

"My tongue? My fingers? My fist? My cock? All of the above?" Jared asked, flash of heat and tease in his eyes.

Jensen moaned while the thoughts of those possibilities flashed through his mind. "Fuck, god...yes, any of it...all of it, please."

"Maybe I better lube you up first then," Jared purred. "Every part of me is big. Need to stretch you wide and gaping."

"You're huge, Jay...all of you," Jensen agreed, reaching down to his legs and pulling himself back and slightly open for Jared.

Jared gulped at the sight of Jensen trying to make himself more open. He leaned in to press sucking kiss to each side of tender thighs. "So sweet."

"Want you," Jensen said. "C'mon Jay, please."

Jared chuckled and nosed beneath Jensen's balls. He lavished several moments attention to his perineum, tongue sweeping over the area in as broad and wet strokes as were possible.

Jensen used both hands to spread himself wider, rolling more onto his back so that he Jared could concentrate on his ass. "Love your mouth."

Jared gripped Jensen's ass and spread the cheeks apart. He smiled at the small ring of muscle exposed to view and mouth. Pressing forward, he managed to nibble a little at the pink.

Tipping his head up, Jensen tried to watch Jared between his thighs.

Jared lifted his head and grinned at Jensen. "Like that? You're being all quiet up there."

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Jensen whined at Jared, dropping back to the bed though he continued to hold himself open.

"Awww, I would never try to kill you," Jared said. "Then who would I play with?" He licked a warm stripe over Jensen's hole.

Jensen huffed out a laugh. "Not me if you kill me with unsatisfied desire."

Laughing softly, Jared pulled back and stood up. "Guess I better get undressed then. Not much I can do fully clothed."

"Oh fuck," Jensen moaned, dropping his legs to the bed and turning to watch Jared get undressed. "Didn't even realize you were still clothed."

"I got all caught up in sucking you off and forgot to even think about getting undressed," Jared said. "I'm so hard, my jeans are about to constrict my cock."

Jensen pushed himself up on the mattress, crawling to Jared. "I can see that," he murmured, reaching out and cupping a hand around the hardness pressing against Jared's zipper.

Jared groaned and pressed into Jensen's hand, hissing a little. "I could come just from your touch alone."

"I love that you can," Jensen admitted, squeezing Jared firmly and stroking him twice before attacking the button and zipper on Jared's jeans.

Jared groaned and then began wrestling out of his shoes, shirt and pants. "Oh, fuck, yeah, Jen."

Jensen tugged the jeans down Jared's hips, shoving the material until it was bunched up and he could stroke Jared through the satiny silk of his boxers.

"Fuck," Jared muttered and danced out of range, nearly falling over his jeans. He kicked them off wildly and then pounced on Jensen.

Laughing at Jared's antics, Jensen fell back on the bed when Jared landed on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Jared and then lifted his hips to cradle Jared's against him. "Fuck," he echoed.

"Mine," Jared said. "Love you, Jen. So much." He sucked a finger into his mouth and made it wet until it glistened, before he reached down to trace over the crack of his ass.

Jensen opened his thighs even wider so that Jared could touch him. "Love you too...so glad you're mine."

"Such mush we talk," Jared said. "I want to be so far in you I can't tell which one of us is which."

"Sounds good to me," Jensen agreed, digging his hands in Jared's back and pulling him in close.

Jared kissed Jensen softly and whispered, "I shoulda grabbed the stuff before I jumped back on you. I don't wanna get up."

Jensen moaned, arching up into another heated kiss. "It's not in your nightstand?" he asked, rocking his hips up and thrusting against Jared's.

Jared groaned and dipped down for a kiss, enjoying a long stay. "Yeah. In the drawer."

"Okay, not too far, then," he murmured, reaching out with one hand and making aborted, half-hearted attempts at reaching the lube.

Jared giggled against Jensen's neck, as his arm stretched in the general vicinity of the nightstand. "I don't want to move from you either." He nibbled down the tendon on Jensen's neck.

Jensen moaned, tipping his head to the side. "We need the lube...no way I can take you dry, Jay."

"I could just come by rutting all over you," Jared said. "That'd be okay. Just rub all over your body."

"Oh fuck yeah," Jensen agreed, arching his body under Jared and thrusting their cocks into each other's hips. "Plenty of come to slick the way if you do that."

"You really are planning a party for tonight," Jared said with a grin.

"Just following your lead, Jay," Jensen teased, knowing Jared was easily as up for it as he was. He pulled Jared down into a deep, dirty kiss.

Jared kicked and wiggled out of his boxers without parting his mouth from Jensen's. He found a comfortable place to rub against Jensen's right leg, letting the friction increase his desire. "As you say then, fuck yeah."

Jensen moaned. Part of him couldn't believe they were actually going to do it, but the other part was flying high with desire. He couldn't wait to feel Jared coming all over him and then using it to slick his way so that he could fuck into Jensen's body.

Jared rolled off to the mattress and urged Jensen to his side. "Want to fuck between your legs. Then I can just push it right inside you."

Moaning again, Jensen nodded his head. He lifted his upper leg and rested it over Jared's hip while reaching down to guide Jared between his thighs. Jensen stroked his hand down Jared's back and held on tight.

Jared pressed into the inviting warmth and kissed the nape of Jensen's neck, humming contentment. He stroked Jensen's chest, pinching each nipple, before settling his hand over Jensen's abdomen and thrusting lightly. "Yeah, like that."

Jensen rocked his hips back against Jared, bringing his leg back down so that Jared was enclosed even tighter between his thighs. He arched his head back, resting it against Jared's shoulder while he panted.

"You getting hard again for me?" Jared murmured, reaching down to find Jensen's cock and coax it with soft strokes. "You feel soo good around me. Warm velvet."

"Always get hard for you, Jay," Jensen moaned, rocking his hips slightly into Jared's grip.

"We make each other like teenagers again," Jared murmured, still rocking easily into Jensen. "Hair triggered and ready to go again with barely a pause."

"S'true," Jensen agreed. "No one but you has ever been able to make me feel like this." He arched his back a little, thrusting and rubbing his ass against Jared's hips.

Jared latched on to Jensen's nape with his teeth and rutted harder between his legs. He held Jensen's cock loosely in one fist, letting him thrust into it without being able to come that way. His own release burgeoned, his prior waiting and the perfection of Jensen's body driving him higher.

"Yeah, fuck yeah Jay, please," Jensen shuddered at the primal way that Jared bit him and rutted against his body.

Jared loved hos Jensen responded when he acted even the slightest bit wild. He shut his eyes and focused solely on the pleasure between his legs and the scent of Jensen. With a last few thrusts that shook them both, he spilled between Jensen's legs.

Jensen moaned low when Jared's come splashed between his thighs, leaving him wet and sticky and covered in his lover's release. "God yeah, Jay...feels so good."

Jared released Jensen's neck with a light shake of his head. He reached between them to scoop some of his release on a finger and began to push it right inside Jensen's small hole. "No sense letting it get cool."

Shivering, Jensen arched his back and pressed further onto Jared's finger. "Fuck yeah...just like that, Jay," he whimpered.

"Tight, Jen," Jared said, sliding back for better access. He gathered more of his release and stretched Jensen with it. "And hot. Like a volcano inside."

"So big, Jay," Jensen murmured. "Want to feel you stretch me so wide open."

"Look so pretty with my fingers in you. Want to be on your stomach, so I can reach better?" Jared asked. He traced the knobs of Jensen's spine with his free hand.

Jensen nodded, rolling himself away from Jared and raising his hips up. He wanted Jared inside him, as deep and far inside him as possible, so he spread his legs and braced himself for Jared's touches.

Jared rolled with Jensen and leaned down to tongue over the crease just above his ass and then spread his cheeks wide and went to town for a moment. Sighing regretfully, he returned to using his come as lubricant inside Jensen, one long finger at a time.

"Yeah," Jensen moaned, reaching down to help Jared keep him spread open. "Fucking love the way you lick my ass, Jay."

"Love how you taste," Jared said. "And feel." He pressed two fingers into Jensen, slicked with his release. "I may need some lube, too. Not sure this will be enough."

"Just need you inside me," Jensen said, rocking his hips backward onto Jared's fingers.

"Pushy," Jared mock-scolded and delivered a sharp slap to Jensen's right buttock.

Jensen shuddered out a breath, his body shaking from the sensation. "Jesus," he moaned, going still and looking over his shoulder at Jared with huge, pleading eyes. "Need you."

Jared frowned a little, not sure Jensen was ready. "Are you sure?" he asked, scrabbling across the bed to get into the nightstand. He had to slick his erection, which was already throbbing and ready again.

"Yes, please," Jensen begged, arching his back and thrusting his ass in the air again.

Jared moaned at the sight and the way Jensen begged. "All right," he murmured, trying to soothe, and rubbed the red spot on Jensen's ass gently. He carefully rolled a condom on and slicked up his cock, lingering a moment as his eyes were drawn again to the fine sight of Jensen. "Fuck. Okay." He tossed the lube to the floor and scooted closer.

Jensen dropped his hands to the bed, bracing himself for Jared's thrust. "Wanna feel you," he moaned.

Jared blew out a hot breath, lined himself up with the tiny-looking ring and pressed in. There was a moment where nothing moved and then he felt himself slip that first heady inch. "Fuck. Tight. Are you all right?" he gasped.

"Yeah," Jensen moaned, head dropping to the bed while he arched his back. Jared was splitting him wide, leaving him burning and stretching to accommodate Jared inside him.

"Okaaaaaaay," Jared said on a long exhale and pressed even deeper. The channel was hot and not as slick as he was used to, but that only seemed to stimulate him more. "Fucking Hell, Jen."

"Good?" Jensen asked, gasping when the burn got just that little bit more intense.

"Yeah," Jared panted. "So good." He caught Jensen's hips tight in his big hands, squeezing hard enough to bruise. "Can barely move."

Jensen panted softly. "Yeah, feels fucking huge, Jay. So much bigger than your normal huge dick."

"Don't want to hurt you," Jared gritted out. He was frozen, every instinct telling himt o push in more, but his mind and heart telling him to pull out and get the lube.

"Go on," Jensen urged Jared. "Slow and easy, Jay. I can take it."

Jared bared his teeth and pressed deeper, musky sweat trickling down his body. He reached under Jensen to find his cock and play with the length. "Nearly in... maybe."

Jensen shook, his body trembling in Jared's hand, cock responding almost instantly to get harder and closer to his orgasm. "Fuck, Jay. Love you so much," he moaned, pushing himself back so that Jared slid all the way inside.

Jared growled and had to think of the least appealing things possible to avoid shooting right then and there. Jensen did that to him every time. Taking a moment to cool down a little and adjust, while still stroking Jensen's erection, he finally slid a little way back and then in again.

Moaning, Jensen rocked himself into Jared's body. He loved the way that he could take Jared immediately to the edge just by pushing back into Jared's hips. "Love the way you feel inside me, Jay."

"Nothing feels better," Jared agreed, panting as he picked up momentum. "My Jensen." He met every thrust of Jensen's with equal, if not greater, force.

"Yeah, just like that," Jensen whimpered, head dropping forward while he rocked back into Jared.

Jared looked down at Jensen's head and frowned a little. With a grunt, he yanked himself all the way out, laid five stinging smacks over the back of Jensen's ass and then slammed back in.

"Fuck!" Jensen screamed, his body going rigid with Jared's sudden change. He moaned, his cock throbbing and aching to come while his ass radiated heat.

"You like that," Jared said with a satisfied nip at Jensen's neck. "Have to try laying you across my lap and spanking you until you come."

Jensen moaned low at the words, his body responding instantly to the mere idea of Jared doing just that. "Fuck," he whimpered, tipping his head down so Jared could nibble at him even more.

"So close," Jared groaned, fretting a little that Jensen was Hell on his stamina. He pulled out again and pressed back in more slowly, trying to cool down.

"Yeah, so good, Jay," Jensen moaned. "Wanna feel you come inside me. Need it."

"Will you wait to come until I say?" Jared demanded. "Will you wait until I'm done. Tell me!" Hips picking up speed, he nearly crushed Jensen to him with each move.

Jensen groaned, nodding wildly into the pillow and tearing at the sheets on either side of him. He'd do anything Jared wanted, anything he said. "Yes," he choked out, bracing himself for all of Jared's thrusts.

Jared bottomed out with a cry and felt his orgasm all the way down to his toes. Bracing himself against Jensen, he felt everything inside him rattle around with the ferocity of this second climax. When he finally stopped, his brains felt scrambled and his body wilted.

Clamping down around Jared's body, Jensen fought back his looming orgasm. He closed his eyes, panted and trembled in place until Jared collapsed on top of him and melted him into the bed.

Jared pressed his face into Jensen's warm skin as he relearned how to breathe. When his body stopped trembling through aftershocks and relaxed a little, he eased out and rolled on his side next to Jensen. "On your back," he ordered softly.

Jensen rolled onto his back, turning his head to smile softly at Jared. "Good?" he asked, knowing that Jared enjoyed himself.

"Very good," Jared said. He scooted closer, until their sides touched, reached out and ran a finger up and down Jensen's cock.   
"Are you close?"

"So close, Jay, need to come so bad," Jensen groaned, writhing against the bed and trying desperately to not just thrust himself into Jared's hand.

"You're so amazing," Jared murmured, still just lightly touching Jensen. "Don't want to torture you too much, huh?" He tightened his fist around Jensen and began to stroke firmly. "Not yet."

Jensen shuddered out a breath, his protest at being tortured any more dying on his lips when Jared's large hand enclosed his cock and stroked him steadily. "God, yes...so good, Jay."

"Shoot for me, Jen. Make yourself all delicious and messy for me," Jared purred, watching his face. "Gonna be so pretty when you come."

"Yeah, god, Jay," Jensen let himself go, sinking into the sensations of Jared's hand on his cock and within seconds he was spurting all over Jared's hand and his own chest.

Jared milked Jensen dry and even then continued to stroke a little, unable to help himself. He loved the way Jensen's face twisted in orgasm, helpless and open. "Love you so much, Jen," he said.

Jensen twisted and jerked, body reacting with increasing shocks from the amount of sensation pouring through him from Jared's touches. "Fuck," he moaned, body finally convulsing again before he pushed Jared's hand from his cock.

Jared released Jensen when he was pushed away, but threaded their fingers together. "That was amazing. You're amazing. So sexy."

"Sexier with you," Jensen said, tightening their fingers together and bringing Jared's to his lips for a kiss.

Jared hitched himself even closer and kissed Jensen's forehead, before snuggling close. "Should clean up," he said through a yawn. "You wiped me out."

Jensen huffed out a laugh. He wasn't moving any time soon. "Think we wore each other out," he whispered, brushing a kiss over Jared's cheek.

"But oh so good," Jared said, throwing a leg over Jensen's and sliding so he could kiss him easily. "We can shower when we get up."

"Sounds good me to me," Jensen murmured, snuggling into Jared's side and huffing out a soft breath.

"By the way, this was like the best Valentine's day ever," Jared said.

"Yeah?" Jensen asked with a goofy smile. "Me too."

"So, I'd kind of like to ask you to move in with me right now," Jared said. "Or me in with you, if that works better. Or we could find a place. Just as long as we're together."

Jensen blinked, forced his eyes open and his brain back online. He'd been about ready to fall asleep when Jared dropped his thoughts in the open. "Live together?" he asked, cautiously. Jensen wanted that, thought they were ready, but he was surprised to hear that Jared felt the same.

Jared smiled sleepily at Jensen and said, "I know, it's a lot to think about. Especially right now. But sleep on it."

"I want that...I want us to have a home together," Jensen said in a rush, not wanting Jared to think he was hesitant or unsure.

"A home together," Jared said and smiled even brighter. "Yeah. 'S what I always wanted."

"Yeah?" Jensen asked, still a bit surprised. "We should look and find somewhere new...somewhere that's just us together."

"Where we can get your cats and the dogs have lots of room," Jared said. "And maybe a full length mirror on the bedroom ceiling."

Jensen laughed, delighted at Jared's immediate acceptance of the idea. "Our own little family."

"We should get you a little, snuggly calico and name her Patches." Jared nodded happily at the idea. "Or Ragamuffin."

"Cats earn their names when you pick them out...let's not get too attached to a name," Jensen said with a grin.

"Okay," Jared said, eyes at half-mast. He nibbled on Jensen's ear lightly and then pressed his face close, snuffling. "Night now."

Jensen snuggled in close again. "Night," he said softly. "Love you."


End file.
